Sleepless in Southwark
by MARamsay
Summary: Short story about the Frye twins. Jacob getting into trouble and Evie having to bail him out (again) but this time, things take a dark turn. Please feel free to review.
1. Grand Ol' Time

(Originally this was an interesting dream I had, I figured writing a short story out of it would help me get out of some writer's block in another tale. I really enjoyed this, Syndicate is probably my favorite Assassin's Creed game. I hope I did the characters justice in this silly tale. Please feel free to review with your thoughts and I am open to writing more, or taking suggestions, in the near future. For now though, it will stay completed at 4 chapters. Thanks for reading!) 

* * *

"A letter… for me?" Jacob snatched the piece of paper out of Agnes' hand.

"Actual Mister Frye, that there is for your sister." She claimed, not really caring if he opened it or not. She went back to her work.

"Evie? Really? Who would be sending _her_ something?" He sighed and walked to the next train car where his twin sister worked on her search for the Piece of Eden, snatching money from their box on the way. Might come in handy later. He jumped between cars and leaned against the wall watching Evie shuffle through papers and books, it's like she didn't know he was there. As Jacob opened his mouth to speak, she was quicker.

"What do you want, Jacob?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"What makes you think I _want_ something?" He teased back. She just rolled her eyes, not bothering to turn around to face her brother. She had more important things to do anyway. After a moment of silence, Jacob realized she had no interest in there usual banter. "Here." He walked over and dropped the letter on her desk right on top of what she was currently reading. "A letter has come for you, dear sister." Evie paused and picked up the strange paper.

"It's from Mister Green." She stated curiously, trying not to sound too excited.

"Oh, now that makes sense. And what does dear ol' Greenie want?" Jacob leaned in closer, trying to read over her shoulder. Evie swatted him away and turned her back to him.

"It's an invitation. To a gala… tonight?" Evie had a puzzled look about her.

"A gala?!" Jacob laughed. "How ridiculous. Why on earth would you go to a gala?" He nearing fell over at the thought of his sister in a gown. Evie Frye was a lot of things, but a dress wearing social butterfly was not one of them.

"To catch a Templar." Henry Green answered from the door of the train car. Both twins turned to him, caught off guard from his presence. "Samuel Martin will be making an appearance before leaving for France. It's our only chance to see what he knows about the Shroud. I figured it would be less conspicuous if we went together, Miss Frye."

"And here I thought you wanted to court my dear sister." Jacob roused. Evie shot him a quick glare before kicking his legs out from under him. The motion was so fluent it took Jacob a minute to realize why he was on the floor. Henry tried to hide a smile, but to no avail.

"I'll pick you up in Whitechapel at 9." Henry said.

"Perfect. See you then." Evie smiled as Henry walked out. Once he was gone she scowled at her brother on the floor. He immediately raised his hands with a sincere smile.

"Too far. Got it." Jacob said with a slight chuckle. "Do you even know how to dance?" He questioned, actually interested in the answer.

"As a matter of fact I do. Father had me take courses when we were little. Said one day I might have the need for it." She paused and looked down at her sibling. "I'm surprised he didn't make you." Evie raised an eyebrow, thinking back on their childhood.

"Oh, he tried. We settled for the violin instead." He jumped up and bowed to his sister, taking off his top hat and everything for a more dramatic effect. "I must be off. The Rooks informed me the Blighters are pushing back in Southwark; I figured seeing me will remind them why they left." He paused at the door. "Don't stay out too late, Evie. I want you home by 11 and if you feel the need for snogging-" He was cut off there as a book was thrown at his head. He ducked at the last second. "You missed!" He yelled back into the car, running off the now moving train and onto the tracks with a bright smile. Evie just shook her head and went back to work.

* * *

Nine o'clock rolled around and Evie Frye was waiting patiently outside the Whitechapel train station. For once, she was dressed in a lovely blue gown and heels instead of her usual pants and boots. A covered carriage trotted up and stopped right in front of Evie. She took a step back when the door opened. Henry Green, dressed nicely in a blue vest with a black overcoat and top hat smiled down at her. They looked each other over before Henry got out of the carriage. He held out his hand.

"Miss Frye?" He said with a smile.

"Mister Green." She smiled back and took his hand. He helped her into the back of the carriage then knocked on the wall to inform the driver they were settled. The horse shook her head then proceeded to trot down the cobblestone road towards The Strand.

The two sat in silence for most of the way there, not really sure what to say to each other. The only time they were together was for a mission or research.

"You look beautiful." Henry couldn't hold the silence much longer. Evie turned to him, bits of her hair falling from her normal braids and bun. He turned a slight red. "Not that you don't look beautiful all the time, just in that dress… Not that your usual attire-" Henry staggered but stopped when he heard Evie lightly laughing. Why was he so nervous? She smiled heartily.

"You look wonderful yourself, Mister Green." He took the complement with a smile and relaxed a little.

The rest of the ride over was talk of their mission. What they were going to do when they got there, how they were going to escort Samuel Martin out, and most importantly, how they were going to get the information they needed.

The carriage came to a stop outside a lively manor. Other carriages lined the road and one by one couples in elegant attire stepped out and ventured into the host's home like they owned the place. The door to their carriage opened and a gentleman waited patiently for them to exit so he could move on to the next. Henry stepped out and turned to help Evie; not that she needed help, but they had to keep up the appearance. They walked hand and hand up to the manor and when the doors opened they were both impressed.

It was lively and full of entertainment. People laughed and danced. The mood was carefree. The assassins couldn't help but smile at the scene. They walked around, trying to avoid small talk, and searched for their target. After searching for half an hour they sat at one of the tablets and huffed.

"Maybe he's not here." Evie suggested, feeling a little out of place amongst the rich people of London.

"Might as well enjoy the party until he arrives." Henry suggested, grabbing two glasses of wine off a waiter as he walked by. He handed one to Evie. They clinked their glasses with smiles before having a taste.

After a while they were talking like normal people, not assassins on a mission. They laughed and ate and talked with other couples at their table, playing into their role of rich and snooty. Suddenly Henry got up and outstretched his hand to Evie.

"Care for a dance?" He asked. She gave a quizzical look, but Henry slightly nodded to his left. Evie glanced over and saw Martin. She took his hand and let him lead her to the middle of the dance floor. Violins played in the background. They stood there a moment, awkwardly staring at each other before Henry grabbed her waist with his left hand and lifted her right hand with his. She cautiously slipped her left hand to his shoulder, not taking her eyes off his. Henry led them into a slow waltz to start, not completely sure if his partner knew the steps.

Evie let him lead until the violins started a faster. She smiled and picked up the pace. "I know how to dance, you know." She whispered to Henry. He laughed.

"Then why not give them a show?" Henry took the lead back and, slightly wanting to showoff, spun and jumped with Evie in an elegant dance. Within a few moments the room was silent. It was just the two of them on the floor, violins singing their song. Being assassins meant being in the shadows, but tonight they were the life of the party. All eyes on the duet dancers.

Not once looking away from each other, they danced and forgot why they even came to this party in the first place. Each move they made getting more complicated and stunning to watch. Applause was heard and ignored by the pair as they kept going, smiles plastered on both their faces. When was the last time either of them had this much fun? Henry dipped Evie right as the song ended. They froze; panting, eyes locked and Evie's smile slowly started to faded. A sound caught both of their attention. Their target, the reason they were here in the first place, took off running, bumping into a chair in the process. Henry looked down at Evie, still holding her in a dip, and Evie looked down to see her hidden blade revealed under her dress. They were too careless and spooked Martin.

Henry hastily lifted her back up and away they ran, after the one person that could give them answers. They ran outside just in time to see Samuel Martin get into a carriage and race down the street.

"Here!" Evie called to her partner, pulling an unexpected driver out of his carriage and taking the reins. Henry jumped in next to her as she snapped the reins down. "Move it!" She yelled at the poor animal. It took off in a start after the first carriage. The horse ran as fast as it could, Evie weaving it in and out of other carriages and buggies. They caught up to the desired carriage and Evie carefully stood up, handing the reins to Henry. Once he took them she climbed onto the roof of their carriage, waiting for her moment to jump. Henry pulled right along side, two runaway horses barreling down the streets of the Strand. Evie jumped to the next carriage, steadying herself as it rocked under the sudden passenger. She quickly grabbed the driver and threw him off the side and took the reins. The assassins were driving side by side when shots rang out. Some Blighter must have seen the highjacking and decided, against his better judgment, to step in.

"Go! I'll handle this!" Henry yelled from his cart. He wheeled around and turned sideways in the road creating a blockade, giving Evie the chance to take Samuel Martin somewhere safe. She heard shouting and gunfire from behind her, but spurred her horse forward. She needed this information and she knew Henry could handle a couple Blighters alone.

Evie slowed her horse to a trot. "That's a girl." She said and stopped under a bridge near the Thames. She dismounted and forcefully threw open the door to reveal a terrified passenger. She pulled him out and he fell to the ground.

"Please, I don't know anything!" He pleaded, not looking up at his attacker. Evie picked him up and pressed him against the wall of the bridge.

"That's not what I was told." She hissed. "Just tell me where to find the Shroud and I'll let you go." She bargained, keeping the authority in her voice.

"I-I don't know!" the Templar whined, not even bothering to struggle.

"The Templars must know something!" Evie snapped. She was so close; she couldn't leave this night empty handed.

"Throne. Lucy Throne is the only one that knows! She doesn't tell us anything! She just told me to come here and give this to you." He slowly reached into his coat pocket. "But I was frightened when I saw that blade and.. " Evie stopped listening and slowly released the poor man. _Doesn't tell them? She told him?_ She thought, trying to piece the puzzles together.

"Lucy Throne is dead." Evie stated. _Isn't she?_ "I killed her myself!" Panic started to rise in her chest, but she did well to hide it.

"She was badly wounded, but she was saved by a doctor in London. I-" He was cut off by Evie's fist between the eyes in anger. He fell to the ground unconscious. She snatched the piece of paper the bloke was holding. Frustrated she stood up and leaned against the parked carriage, its horse anxiously pawing at the ground. She opened the letter, which read: _Nice try Miss Frye._ Evie tore it up in the height of anger then threw it into the river. She turned when she heard hoof beats. Henry pulled up next to her. Without leaving the driver's seat he glanced at the unconscious Samuel Martin on his left then at the frustrated and exhausted Evie Frye on his right.

"I take it he didn't have anything useful to say?" He playfully asked. Evie shook her head and climbed into the seat next to Henry.

"Quite the contrary. He told me Lucy Throne is alive."

There was silence then. Henry not wanting to make matters worse and Evie not wanting to discuss her failure any further. Henry gently snapped the reins and the horse started to trot away.


	2. Meanwhile

Still with that stupid grin on his face, Jacob shot his rope launcher from the tracks to a nearby roof. He ziplined over and jumped up to survey his surroundings. With a deep inhale he took off at a sprint, jumping over chimneys and smaller gaps between buildings making his way to Southwark. Once he reached one of the hideouts for his Rooks he jumped down and banged on the door loud enough for the whole block to hear.

"Rooks! To me!" He yelled in glee. Many men and women in his gang flooded around to hear what their leader had to say. "I have news that those Blighters came back to our territory. What do you say we remind them they don't belong here any more?" He riled up his group who cheered and shouted. They would follow Jacob Frye to the ends of the earth. "We'll take to the streets, in plan sight! Let's show them who they are messing with!" More cheers. Jacob was grinning from ear to ear. He was always the more reckless one of the Frye twins. A punch first and ask questions later type of fellow.

The gang, with Jacob at the head, sauntered down the street towards their rival gang's newly claimed hideout. This was there city and they were all willing to fight for it back. They stopped just outside the house.

"My dear Blighters. I thought we had an understanding." He paused, seeing if someone would answer. Nothing. "This place belongs to the Rooks and we are prepared to take it again. Now, who is the one in charge?" A single man walked out. He was a big brute, dressed in a nice red coat signifying he was a Blighter.

"Mister Frye. Was wondering when you'd show your ugly mug." He tilted his head from side to side, stretching his neck. Jacob frowned and acted offended by the statement.

"Well if it's a gang war you want, it's a gang war you shall get Mister… uh.." He waited for a response.

"Harrison." The brute replied. He spit in the direction of Jacob then knocked on the door behind him. The windows opened up to reveal snipers while men and women came around the corners and through the house. It looked to be about an even fight, but something wasn't right. Jacob scanned the area and notice the Blighters weren't his only problem. A couple Templars stood in the back, arms crossed, watching the scene play out.

Jacob's face turned serious, his Rooks restless behind him. "Well Mister Harrison, this is your last chance to walk away, unless you want to end up like the former, Octavia Plumb."

"I'll take my chances." Harrison growled. "Fire!" He shouted and the snipers started the war. The Rooks rushed in clashing with Blighters on their way to the house. Jacob ran right to Harrison, leader against leader.

Jacob Frye had the upper hand being smaller and faster, but the brute had the strength. One false move and Jacob would be on the ground. He tightened his fist around his brass knuckles and went right for the brute's smug face. He dodged at the last second, causing him to drop his guard on the left. Jacob swung around and kneed him in the ribs. All the time he spent in the underground fight club certainly paid off. The brute staggered backwards but it would take more than that to take him down. More shots where heard and Jacob ducked as a bullet whizzed right by his head. That was just the opening Harrison needed. He struck Jacob hard on the left ear causing him to fall. There was a slight ringing and Jacob tilted his head to the left to try to release the pressure. The brute was about to strike again when a Rook came to help. Outmatched, the brute took him down quickly giving Jacob a chance to get back to his feet. He glanced behind the Blighter and saw the Templars still just observing. What was going on? Shaking off the slight headache he rushed low and rammed into Harrison, he barely moved and inch. As soon as the brute had his hands on either side of Jacob, he realized the mistake he just made. He was lifted then slammed down on his stomach causing the breath to leave him. The Blighter laughed. Jacob gritted his teeth. He was not losing this fight.

Jacob stood up immediately, catching good ol' Harrison of guard, and knocked his fist, brass knuckles and all, right in his jaw. He felt a pop, which most likely indicated a dislocation. Jacob bounced back a step, waiting to see his next move. His ear bleeding, his chest bruised, his Rooks still standing. They made it into the house and cleared the snipers; they were just about finished here.

Harrison turned towards Jacob, holding his already swollen jaw. He charged and went for a swing but Jacob was one step a head. He ducked low and hit high. The brute fell on his back with a thud.

"Ding ding. We have a winner!" Jacob cockily announced. The Rooks cheered, the rest of the Blighters standing in horror. He jumped on a parked buggy near by to address the crowd. "My name is Jacob Frye! And as of this moment, you all work for me!" The Rooks hollered and hooted in joy. The remaining Blighters looked to each other before nodding and laying down their weapons. Everyone wants to be on the winning team, and that team was Jacob Frye's. He grinned again, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He jumped down and slightly winced, feeling the beating he just took. Walking over Jacob clasped hands with the second in command in Southwark. "Who's up for a pint in celebration?! My treat." Jacob beamed. Of course, no Rook would turn down free booze from Mister Frye. The Rooks pranced down the street to the nearest pub, filling it with shouts and glee.

Jacob felt the hair on the back of his neck stand and he whirled around, narrowing his eyes. The Templars were gone. He shrugged and joined his gang in the bar, throwing almost all his money on the counted to buy a round for everyone. They toasted, sang, and drank until the sun was gone and the moon lit through the clouds above. The Rooks bid their farewells and Jacob was alone to walk the streets back to Whitechapel.

A little drunk, he slightly swayed as he walked, feeling proud of the day events. A few carriages trotted by, most people weren't on the streets this late. He glanced at his pocket watch; 11pm. Evie should be back by now, at least he told her to be back by 11, and Jacob was sure she would like to hear all about his day and most likely scold him while taking care of his injuries. He turned a corner and a board struck him across the face. He fell to the ground, stunned. Stars danced around his vision as he groaned and tried to get up but everything went black as he was struck again.

* * *

Henry Green slowed the horse to a halt outside the Whitechapel train station. Evie Frye was asleep. She was leaning on him, head on his shoulder. He gave her a couple more minutes before deciding to wake her. The last thing he wanted was her brother ruining the moment. He softly kissed her on the top of her head before gently shaking her awake.

"Miss Frye, we're at the station." He whispered. She took a deep breath before sitting up. Wordlessly she hopped out of the carriage. She took a couple steps then turned towards Henry.

"Thank you Mister Green, it was a memorable night." Evie halfheartedly smiled.

"Memorable indeed. You are a great dancer." Henry smiled back. When Evie averted her gaze downward he spoke again. "Don't worry about Miss Throne. I'll look into it; it might just be a rouse. I'll be by tomorrow. We'll figure this out." She returned his gaze.

"You're right. Have a good night, Henry." She slipped. "Mister Green." Evie turned and walked back to the train.

"You as well… Evie." He held a somber smile and waited until she wasn't seen before snapping the reins.

Evie stepped off the platform and onto their train. Her brother would get a kick out of what happened tonight, though she'll only tell him the important bits. She was sure she would never hear the end of it with Jacob if Lucy Throne really was alive. She should have been more careful.

Agnes greeted her sitting at her desk, doing whatever it is she actual does around there. "Good evening Miss Frye. I hope you had an eventful night at the gala."

"To say the least." Evie replied, not willing to say more. She gazed over at the coat rack and noticed Jacob's things weren't there. He should have been back before she was. "Agnes, have you seen Jacob?" She questioned, wounding what trouble he has gotten into now.

"Not since this morning Miss Frye. He did mention going to Southwark with the Rooks." She answered.

"Hmm. He's probably drinking. I'll tell the conductor to swing by Southwark station to pick him up." Evie left to talk with the conductor before settling in her car with her books and documents.

Once the train reached Southwark, Evie decided to hunt down her twin. Jacob not showing up until early morning was nothing unusual but she just had this feeling. Call in twin intuition. She walked out of the station and immediately saw a Rook at the corner. Walking over the Rook was first to greet.

"Nice to see you Miss Evie." He smiled at her. The gang was really Jacobs, but being his twin they both shared the intimidation that came with the name Frye; and she wasn't a push over. She had her share of fights and held the respect of the Rooks.

"Have you seen Jacob?" Evie got right to the point.

"Yeah, we 'ad a couple pints at that there pub after the Blighter war. He was headin' back to Whitechapel last I heard."

"Do you know what time that was?"

"Mmm… 'bout an hour ago?" He thought. "Somethin' the matter?"

"He hasn't show up. I fear he might be in an alley somewhere passed out drunk." She flatly stated, a little irritated with the situation.

"I'll gather up some Rooks an see if we can find em for ya Miss." He whistled and a couple more men showed up. They discussed then left Evie to search herself.

Walking down the streets this late at night was actually relaxing to Evie. She had a lot on her mind and now was good as any to try to sort it all out. Half paying attention, something small ran into her. She looked down then behind her to see a little boy running off towards the station. It was one of the kids she helped liberate from the factory. It didn't take long for her to catch up to him and she grabbed his arm.

"Thomas!" The boy tried to fight her.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" He was frantic. "I swear I saw nothin'!"

"Thomas relax, it's me." She knelt down to his level, placing both of her hands on his shoulders. The boy blinked at her.

"Miss Evie!" The boy lit up at the sight of her. "I-I was just running to get you!" He huffed. "They… they…"

"It's ok. Just take a breath." Evie softened her expression even though inside she was starting to worry. Thomas took a deep, overly dramatic, breath then let it out. This kid was so much like Jacob she wanted to roll her eyes. He took another big breath and opened his mouth.

"I was walking back to the orphanage because it was getting pretty late and I saw Mister Jacob and he was walking in the street when these two men came out of nowhere and clocked him right in the head with a wooden board and he did get up and then men picked him up and put him in a carriage and took off that way!" He said all this in one breath and pointed down the street in the direction he said the carriage went.

"Can you tell me what these men looked like? Where they Blighters?" Evie pressed, now very concerned for her other half.

"Not Blighters, at least I don't think. They had dark coats with this red looking cross on it." He told her. Templars. "Is… Is Mister Jacob going to be ok?" Thomas looked so upset.

"Of course. I'll make sure of that." Evie smiled and ruffled the little boys hair. She stood up. "Now get home, it's late." She tossed him a coin and with a smile the boy went running the other way. "Now, to get my twat of a brother." Evie said in annoyance. Could this night get any worse?


	3. Why, Hello There

After some digging and collaboration with the Rooks, Evie managed to find out where the Templars were holding her brother. She stood on a roof across the street from the fortress in the city of London. She stood patiently, quietly observing the patrol routes, access points, and any street activity she could use to her advantage. She figured Jacob would be in the more heavily guarded room so she would have to make her way to the other side of the building, first floor. She slipped her hood on and went to work. Not only did she have to figure out a way in, but also a way out for both of them. Not knowing the condition of Jacob made that last part a little harder. He was tough and could take quite the beating, but even he had his limits. She looked towards the roof, only a couple of snipers. She could pick them off, but then would have to find a way back down. Something on the ground caught her attention. People.

There was a group of people almost in a riot about something she couldn't make out, but she thought she could use this. With a determined smile she shot her rope launcher down a couple house and ziplined before letting go and dropping to the road. She hurried to the crowd before a Templar spotted her.

Evie listened to the group complaining and agreeing and getting more and more agitated. "You know who the cause of all this is?" She shouted, and the gathering turned and faced her. "Those men in that building have taken it from you!" She pointed to the place where Jacob was. "And they will keep it up until someone stops them! They may be stronger but we have the numbers!" Evie had no idea what was going on but the people were with her; shouting, stomping, and clapping at her words. This must be how Jacob feels addressing the Rooks, she thought. "Let's fight for it! Show them we are not afraid!" And so the riot began. The men grabbed what makeshift weapons they could get their hands on and marched right up to the Templars. Evie walked in the middle of the mob to go unnoticed. The mob yelled and pushed at the Templars as they tried to hold them back, confused by the sudden outburst. The distraction was just what Evie needed to slip inside, right through the front door.

Evie exceled at stealth, unlike a certain brother she had, so making her way unheard or seen was effortless. She made her way down the hall, taking care of any Templars that might get in her way. She hid behind a corner and waited patiently for one of the guards at Jacob's door to walk away. Once he was out of view she whistled. The lone guard stirred, a confused look on his face. He looked left then right then slowly walked in her direction. Once he was right next to her she pulled him over and slammed his head against the wall. He fell to the ground motionless. Ruffling her way through his coat she found the key to the door. Even though she could pick the lock, this would be faster and she was ready to get Jacob and get out.

She made her way to a locked door. Surprisingly there weren't as many Templars as she was expecting. They captured a Frye and barely had any security; something wasn't right the more she thought about it. Evie went to unlock the door when she heard "Hey! You! Stop!" with quick reflexes she instinctually threw a knife in his direction. He fell in silence. Evie froze for a moment, making sure no one else heard the commotion. Once satisfied, she unlocked the door and carefully opened it. In the corner of the elegantly decorated room was a barred cell where Jacob was slumped against a corner.

"Jacob…" Evie whispered to herself. He looked awful and she feared the worst. Rushing over she knelt down to his level and placed her hands on the bars. "Jacob!" She yelled quietly, not wanting to alert the guards she didn't have time for. "Jacob!" She raised her voice slightly. He stirred, stretching his arms above his head.

"Evie, dear sister, about time you showed up." He yawned then bared his usual stupid grin. Evie, however, was not amused.

"About time I- Is that really all you have to say?!" She snapped.

"I've been here for _hours_. I got so bored I took a nap. So yes, about time." Jacob egged her on. "I'm sure you and Greenie had a splendid time; but Evie, I think you need to work on your priorities." Evie stood up.

" _My_ priorities? I'm not the one sitting in a cage with a hangover, dear brother. I mean really Jacob. You look awful." She looked at him closer. "Are you bleeding from your ear?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Jacob stood up and walked over to her so they were inches apart.

"Courtesy of one Mister Harrison." He tilted his head so Evie could see the damage. "Are you going to let me out or are we just going to stand here and catch up?"

"I have half a mind not to." She sighed walking over to the lock. He walked with her, standing patiently at the door. Taking out her lock picks she went to work, frantic footsteps were heard from above.

"Almost done there, sister?" Jacob asked, gazing upward.

"If you would like to do this please, be my guest." She answered, not looking up from the lock. "Would have saved me all the trouble." She said under her breath. After a moment the door creaked open and Jacob stepped out inhaling like he was in a dusty cellar this whole time. Evie just rolled her eyes. "Come one." She laughed lightly. Her life was definitely more interesting with Jacob around. They both made it to the room door when it flew open revealing barrels of guns pointed at them. They took steps back as the Templars stepped forward. There were more then Evie remembered coming in. The Templars moved aside, guns still trained on the twins, as someone of importance walked threw. Standing at the head was none other than Ms. Lucy Throne. Jacob leaned over to Evie, not taking his eyes off of the Templars.

"I thought you took care of her." He whispered perplexed. When there was no response he glanced over to his sister. She had a look of anger and frustration mixed with guilt and shame, if that was even possible. Being twins, Jacob could easily pick up on Evie's expressions.

"So predictable, Miss Frye." Thorne spoke in a smug tone. The twins took another step back, trying to figure out the best way to proceed. Evie slightly nudged Jacob and pointed with her eyes to the window. Jacob followed her glance then returned her gaze in agreeance. "You two are quite something, trying to take London from the Order; but you both have one weakness: Each other." Lucy Throne smiled deviously. "You just couldn't stay away. You had to come to the rescue of this pathetic whelp."

"Pathetic whelp?! I take offense to that Madam." Jacob chimed in, not taking this situation seriously.

"You were the one in the cage." Evie shot him a as-a-matter-of-fact look, almost agreeing with the venomous words of a Templar.

"Et tu, Evie?" Jacob joked. "Well, this has been fun." Jacob clapped his hands together. "But we best be going." In one fluent motion Evie took out her revolver and shot the window as they ran for it. The glass shattered just as they jumped through.

"After them!" They heard an angry Lucy Throne bark. The twins barely made it outside when shot came from in front of them. More Templars rushed over from the yard.

"Looks like we're going up." Jacob said, shooting his rope launcher to the roof, Evie followed within seconds. Bullets crashed into the building as the propelled themselves up. Once on the roof each sibling took down a sniper before heading off towards freedom. They were stopped when the roof filled up with Blighters. Once again having guns trained on them they backed up until they were on the edge overlooking an alley. They gap between the houses was too large for them to jump and using the rope launch would take to long. They would get shot before making it across. The only thing they could do was stand and wait for the Templars the catch up.

Lucy Thorne strutted over to the assassins. "I made sure to secure this area well. I will not let you two slip from me again." She hissed. Evie stood quietly, tuning out her surroundings, planning out their next move. Jumping wouldn't kill them, but it would certainly hurt enough for them to easily get caught. Fighting wouldn't be wise either; they were outnumbered and as soon as they moved someone would shoot. They could go willingly and figure out how to escape, which was looking like the best bet. She was still contemplating when Jacob grabber her hand. She looked at him, puzzled.

"I love you, Evie." He said solemnly. She was a little taken aback by this statement, was he giving up?

"I love you too, Jacob." She answered, not knowing what was going on through his mind. Then he jumped, with Evie in tow.

"NO! Shoot them!" Lucy Thorne roared once the assassins leapt from the roof. The Blighters rush over and shot down at the falling pair.

The assassins' fall turned into a dive as they prepared to land. In a thud the two found comfort in a pile of hay, horses scattering from the sudden intrusion. They hastily rolled out as bullets rained down near them and sprinted towards an unmanned carriage.

"You knew that was there right?!" Evie hollered over the gunshots at her reckless brother, who was climbing into the carriage seat.

"Of course I did." He lied, and she knew it. She jumped in after him and slapped the reins down on the horse's back.

"Come on, move it!" She barked. The horse took off at a gallop, spooked by the sudden contact. The carriage nearly tilted over when they turned out of the alley and into traffic. Horses neighed and slid to a stop, making way for the assassins. They heard a constable shout "That's way too fast!" as they barreled down the cobblestone road. A Blighter's cart came running from behind, shooting blindly in their direction. Evie moved the carriage over, trying to block the Blighter from coming next to them.

"I got this." Jacob announced, leaping onto the back of the carriage. Evie tossed him her revolver and he took a shot at the driver. The trailing carriage swerved and tipped over snapping the rigging. The horse kept running leaving behind the cart full of Blighters.

"Nice shot." Evie said when Jacob appeared next to her again.

"Did you expect anything less?" He smirked. She wasn't going to dignify him with an answer. Once she was sure they were clear she let the horse trot for a bit before pulling over in a discreet area so they could get their bearings. The poor horse breathing heavily as it stopped. Jacob jumped out of the carriage and placed his hands on his lower back, stretching. "Well that was exciting." He chuckled and turned towards Evie.

"Always is with you." Evie laughed. She jumped out of the driver's seat and yelped with pain, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Evie!" Jacob rushed over to brace her. He saw blood seeping through the back of her jacket. She's been shot. "All right, take it easy." He gently took off her topcoat to examine the damage. She winced at the movement. Immediately he noticed the hole in her lower back, but not in her stomach. There was no exit wound meaning the bullet was still in there. He slowly lifted her up, trying not to cause her too much pain, and placed her back into the carriage. He tucked her jacket under her head to make her more comfortable. Now that the adrenaline left her body she felt everything, even breathing caused her to wince and grit her teeth. They had to find a doctor, and fast. "Stay with me Evie." Jacob warned, getting into the driver's seat. "Come on girl, just a little more." He gently addressed the horse. He clicked and the horse set off once again.

Lambeth Asylum was the closest medical facility he could think of and thankfully he knew one of the nurses. He spurred the horse on as fast as it could go. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Evie. The wound was deep and she was losing a lot of blood. Having the bullet still inside could cause infection. He needed to hurry. "We're almost there Evie!" He shouted, hearing her groan when the carriage hit a bump. "Just stay with me!"

The horse slid to a stop right outside the front door to the asylum. Jacob leapt out and checked on Evie. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Jacob lifted her and carried her bridal style out of the carriage, putting pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "Evie, you have to stay awake." He told her as he jogged to the door. "Don't give up now, I'll never forgive you." He glanced down at her still form. It should have been him. He was the careless one, always getting into trouble. She was only there becomes of him.

Jacob kicked open the door to the only chance at saving his sister. "I need a doctor!" He bellowed. "She's been shot!" Out of one of the doors Florence Nightingale rushed over to the familiar voice. "Please, she's been shot." He said again, pleading to the nurse.

"Bring her this way." She said, seeing blood drip from under his hand. "Make haste." She led Jacob to a small room with a single bed. "Put her down there, I'll fetch the doctor." Jacob did as he was told. He took his sister's hand, not wanting to leave her. Within minutes a doctor and more nurses came flooding into the room. They shoved him out of the way to examine their new patient. "Mister Frye, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Florence gently escorted him out of the room. "I'll let you know once she's in the clear." She tried to smile at him, but he knew it was out of pity. The door to his sister shut, leaving him alone in a hall to process what just happened… and who would have to pay for this situation.


	4. Some Things Never Change

Jacob Frye paced in front of the closed door that housed his sister. He couldn't leave, not until he knows if she's going to be ok. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Florence Nightingale quietly stepped out. Jacob didn't hesitate; he was instantly in front of her to hear the news. She looked tired and grim, by now it was almost 3am and it seems neither of them has slept for a long while.

"Well?! How is she?" He didn't want to show how panicked he was, but his walls were slipping.

"Have a seat Jacob." She directed him to a bench next to the door, more for her sake than his. She sat first and after a moment of silence Jacob joined her. "The bullet has been removed but she's not quite out of the woods yet." She took a deep breath and leaned back. "I know she's a fighter and I'll make sure she gets the care she needs. In the mean time, I suggest you get some rest as well."

"I'm not leaving-" Jacob stopped when Florence held up her hand.

"Now now. Sitting here isn't going to help anything Mister Frye and you know it. Help her by helping yourself." She winked at him before standing up. The door opened once more and another nurse stuck her head out.

"Ms. Nightingale, she's hot with fever. We need some cold water." The nurse caught a glimpsed of Jacob before shutting the door again.

"No need to fret." Florence turned to Jacob, anticipating his reaction. "The fever is just her body's way of protecting itself against a possible infection." She smiled softly before shuffling off to get what she needed from the next room. Jacob sat there, taking this all in. There had to be something he could do. He stood up and stormed out of the asylum, anger and rage building up inside of him.

Jacob made it to the street when he saw a couple of Rooks. He whistled them over. "Gather as many as you can. Someone has injured Evie and we are going to track him down. Meet me in Southwark." He snarled. The Rooks glanced at each other, having never seen Jacob Frye so angry they scattered as quickly as they could.

Once they were all gathered at the Southwark base Jacob explained the situation. "We are going to hunt down every Blighter until one can tell us who pulled the trigger!" He was fierce but the Rooks agreed with their leader. Evie was just as much a Rook as Jacob and they all felt they needed to do something about what happened. With Jacob leading the pack, they set out towards London.

Jacob slammed a Blighter against a wall, his Rooks crowded behind him creating a barrier between the Blighter and his freedom. Jacob scowled, filled with rage. "Who was on the roof with Thorne?!" He snapped.

"P-please, I don't know what you're talking about!" The Blighter pleaded. Jacob slammed his brass-knuckled fist into the wall inches from his face causing a flinch. Some of the brick fell away under the pressure.

"Now is not the time to tell tales." Jacob growled.

"Look, I-I'm not high enough in the ranks to know these things!" The frightened Blighter said. "B-but I know who might know." Jacob glared and lowered him to his feet. "R-Roger Blackstone. He's a lieutenant in London. I-I'm sure he saw something." With a devious smile, Jacob let go of his pray. He turned to face his gang.

"Gentleman, find this Roger Blackstone. I believe we have something to discuss." The Blighter relaxed now that the attention was off of him, but it was short lived as Jacob whirled around and knocked him in between the eyes. With one hit he slumped against the wall, unconscious.

I didn't take too long to find the one named Blackstone. He was a cocky bastard, bragging about working with a Lucy Throne, trying to capture the Frye twins. He was boasting to a group of lower ranked Blighters when Jacob came up behind him and kicked his feet from under him; a move he learned from Evie. His head hit the ground and he gazed up to see one Jacob Frye, who leaned into his view. The other Blighters froze with their hands up, Rook surrounding them at gunpoint. Jacob smiled. "Mister Blackstone, I presume."

"Why you!" Roger Blackstone tried to get up but Jacob was quicker. He grabbed his right arm and turned him around so his back was facing Jacob. He tucked his right arm behind him in the most skewed way forcing Roger to stand on his toes to relieve some of the pain. Jacob was as calm as could be and held an almost bored expression on his face.

"Tsk tsk. I just had a couple of question." Jacob said, pushing Blackstone forward.

"I 'ave nothing to say to the likes of you!" He spat on the ground. Jacob narrowed his eyes and shoved the brute into a buggy. A couple of Rooks jumped in, just in case their passenger wanted to cause trouble. Jacob pulled himself into the driver's seat and cued for the horse to move. They trotted a ways until Jacob was content. He stopped in the middle of a bridge over the Thames, the sun starting to show its face over the water. Calmly he got out and opened the door.

"We can talk in here, or…" In a flash Jacob pulled Blackstone out of the buggy and to the edge of the bridge. He held him there fully prepared to let go and send him to an untimely demise. Roger placed both his hands on Jacob's arm, his only tether between the bridge and what lay below. Jacob smirked, seeing fear in the Blighter's eyes.

"Ok! Ok! Please, let me up!" Blackstone begged. Jacob held him there for a second more before tossing him on the street.

"You were there." Jacob could feel the wrath boiling inside. "Who shot my sister?" He snapped. The Blighter's started to laugh hysterically.

"So, he actually hit that bitch." Roger laughed. Jacob picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the buggy, his hidden blade inches from the Blighter's throat.

"Who?!" He snarled. It took a moment for Roger Blackstone to compose himself. He showed a devious smile once the laughter stopped.

"Mister Northcott. He's been braggin' bout it but nobody believed him. No body, no crime and all that." He started to chuckle again and Jacob couldn't hold back any longer. He pierced his flesh, quick and clean like he was taught. Roger Blackstone's body fell limp, blood streaming out of the fresh wound. Jacob turned to leave when a carriage came trotting up beside him. It stopped, cutting Jacob off. He was about to shout when a familiar face jumped down. Henry Green blocked his way, a disapproving expression plastered on his face. Jacob stood his ground and held his scowl. He was ready to defend himself against the lecture he anticipated when Henry opened his mouth.

"I'm coming with you." Was all he said. Jacob smirked and nodded. "I do not condone what you have done, Mister Frye; but I do agree action must be taken. I only wish you came to me first." Jacob didn't say anything. He just jumped into the carriage, ready to take down the one man who shot his sister. With the Rooks gathering intel, they found this Mister Northcott in no time; Westminster.

Jacob and Henry stood on a roof opposite the building they were going to break into. It was more of a castle then a house. Stone interior and steps, a lot of Templar activity, and no open windows to sneak into. They pondered their route.

"The best way may be to start at the bottom and work out way up." Henry observed. Jacob shook his head.

"That would take too long." Jacob studied the surroundings. "There." He pointed to a housekeeper airing out some sheet. "We could bribe her to leave a window open." Jacob rubbed at his eyes, trying to keep his focus. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"When was the last time you slept?" Henry asked, concern written on his face. Jacob brushed him off.

"I'll rest once this Northcott is dead and Evie is home." The statement came out harsher than Jacob intended, but he was ready to end this.

"Don't let anger blind you. Your father always said not to let your personal feelings ge-"

"Don't quote my father to me!" Jacob barked. "Of course this is personal! She's my twin sister! And if she…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't know if he could go on without her. Their whole life it's always been the Frye twins: Jacob and Evie, inseparable and unstoppable. He shook his head and turned back to the housekeeper. Henry just stood and watched. Nothing he could say would bring Jacob out of the revenge mindset. He just had to make sure to get them both out in one piece.

Jacob jumped down off the roof, followed by Henry, and walked over to the woman. "Good morning madam." Jacob greeted with a smile. The housekeeper stepped back with a start. "I was hoping you'd do us a little favor." Jacob held out a small pouch and jingled it. The woman relaxed.

"Of course Mister…?"

"Frye. Jacob Frye." He grinned and tossed her the pouch. "If you would be a dear and leave that window open. There's someone we would like to have a word with." Jacob pointed to the window and the keeper looked up.

"Of course Mister Frye. I'll make sure to air out that room next." She curtsied before walking back inside.

"You certainly have a way with women." Henry said with raised eyebrows and passive smile. Jacob's grin faded and they stood in silence waiting for the fourth floor window to open. They didn't have to wait long for the maid to keep her promise and within seconds they were inside. They made their way up two more floors, stealthily taking out Blighters when needed. They made it to the desired floor and Jacob stood up. Their target was with two others in a large room that looked like a ballroom, decorative wood flooring with stone steps leading to the roof in the corner. Without hesitation, and against better judgment, Jacob slammed open the door causing them all to turn their heads. Mister Northcott grinned venomously.

"Well well, it's about time you showed up." He sneered. " Jacob growled and tightened his fists.

"I'll take care of the other two, make him pay for what he did." Henry Green said coldly.

"With pleasure." Jacob smirked and ran towards the man that shot Evie, rage circulating through his veins. Henry made sure to keep the other two at bay so Jacob could have his fight.

Jacob aimed for Northcott's smug face but every attempt was blocked and countered. Jacob stumbled back when he received a blow to his face. Blood slowly trickled down over his left eye. He gritted his teeth and went low. He aimed for his ribs and when Northcott blocked, Jacob twirled around him and stuck him in the back of the head. He staggered forward before turning around and striking at Jacob. He ducked, kicking in Northcott's kneecap. He hollered in pain before falling. Jacob clocked him in the jaw with his brass knuckles before delivering the fatal strike with his blade with a cry. He slowly collapsed to the ground and it felt like time stopped. Jacob didn't bother to chat with the dead; he turned and faced Henry who was waiting patiently. No words were exchanged between the two.

They went to walk out but hearing a slow clap from behind made them look back. Descending the stairs was none other than Crawford Starrick.

"Quite a performance Mister Frye." Starrick announced with arrogance coating his voice. The two assassins just stood there, not sure what to do. Here was Crawford Starrick, a Templar Grand Master, within their reach and neither of them moved. "I have a proposition for you, Mister Frye." Starrick started. "Watching you terrorized the city, blindly kill, all just so you can come face to face with the bloke that shot your sister. Now that, is Templar material. Doing anything and everything to see your mission to the end." He smirked, pausing on the third step. Jacob lowered his head but kept his fierce gaze towards the Templar.

"Don't listen to him Jacob. We got what we came for, let's just go." Henry said, trying to coax Jacob out of the wrath inside. With a bit of effort on his part, Jacob turned to walk away from this fight.

"So be it." Starrick sighed and the doors around them opened. The room filled with Blighters and Templars, too many for the two assassins to fight. They stood back to back in a circle of red-coated fighters, snipers appearing on the steps above Starrick. "Kill them." He said casually, standing up straight with his hands behind his back.

"I do believe it's time for a tactical retreat." Jacob said calmly. A bullet zipped between the two.

"I do believe you're right." Henry approved. Together they cleared a path towards the door, dodging bullets and working together to escape. They took the steps two at a time until they got back to the fourth floor. Shutting and locking the door behind them they leapt out the window they came in though. Shots still rang out, giving them no time to stop. Henry ran up to a stationed buggy and pulled the driver out with an apology, Jacob following suit. The pair rushed out in a glory of gunfire, leaving the fortress, and Starrick, behind.

They came to a halt outside of Lambeth Asylum. Neither of them moved. Jacob let out a sigh. "Listen, Greenie…" He searched for the right words. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so careless." Henry smiled gently.

"No need for apologies, I understand. I just wanted to make sure you came back in one piece. I don't think Ev- Miss Frye would have forgiven me if you didn't." They sat in silence for a couple more moments before Jacob left the cart. He solemnly walked through the doors, remembering the last time he was here carrying Evie. He stopped at her closed door, not really sure what to do. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You can go in Mister Frye." Florence Nightingale said. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." She smiled brightly before walking away to check on other patients. Jacob let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. She was all right then. He grinned lightly as he stepped into the small room. Sure enough, Evie Frye was sitting up, looking dreadfully bored. His grin grew. Evie showed a small smile when she saw her brother.

"About time you showed up." She said softly, like nothing ever happened. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I did have something to take care of first." Jacob told her honestly. "And besides, I figured you could use the rest." He yawned, the exhaustion catching up with him. She gave him a funny look.

"Seems like I'm not the only one." She squinted her eyes and leaned a little closer. "You're bleeding!" She said sternly. "Honestly Jacob, I can't leave you alone for even a few hours." She roller her eyes in disapproval as Jacob felt the cut above his left eye.

"At least I wasn't shot." He said, teasing.

"And who's fault was that?!" She snapped back, wincing when she moved her side a little too much. Jacob's stomach knotted at the sight of her and his grin disappeared. "Don't give me that look." Her smile fading as well.

"What look?" Jacob pleaded innocence. "I was just thinking about how much work it's going to be, taking care of you and all." His stupid grin was back.

"I don't need taking care of." She stated. "I'll be perfectly fine once I'm back on the train."

"And how are you going to get there, dear sister?"

"I'll walk if I have to." She huffed. The two kept bickering like they normally did, for them it was terms of endearment. Henry Green stood in the doorway, watching the siblings with a smile. Some things never change.


End file.
